


Boredom

by Lucreace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boredom, Eyes, F/M, Footsie, Frustration, Meeting, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucreace/pseuds/Lucreace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape keeps Bellatrix amused during a particularly boring meeting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

It had been a long and boring meeting; usually they were fun and involved torturing some poor idiot who was dumb enough to get himself caught. Not this time, oh no, it was all 'How are we going to get information on Potter?' and 'when will the training grounds be finished?' Dull, Dull, Dull! Bellatrix had managed to get sat opposite Snape, of all people. Normally the greasy swine did nothing for her but for some reason the way his face moved during the boring conversation made her smirk. It gave her something to do at least. He'd noticed her mirth, of course, and it became the sole purpose of the entire meeting for them both. He made a slight gesture in a sarcastic way at someone's comment and she'd have to do her best not to explode in fits of laughter.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the meeting ended and the usual round of cocktails and conversation would begin. Maybe it would be slightly more interesting this time, it couldn't be as bad as the meeting itself could it?

Bell picked up a slender glass of fizz and began her mingling. Unfortunately, everyone was about as interesting as the meeting had been. She didn't care for her sister's prattling about Draco's school grades, why did she need to know that the snotty nosed little brat wasn't doing as well as expected? Nor did she take any pleasure in Lucius' flirtatious remarks, something she usually enjoyed. His verbal sparring attempts seemed to fall flat tonight so she made her excuses and left him. She couldn't even face speaking to Barty, his drivel would make her want to push her fist into his face and shatter his nose.

She refilled her glass and joined Severus in a good old fashioned lean against the wall. He didn't say anything to her, just looked down that long nose of his at her, his mouth twitched so slightly upwards – was that a smile? Poor effort if it was, still, better than nothing. And there was a glitter in his eyes that she'd never noticed before. Her heart gave a lurch and began pounding in her chest. All of a sudden, she was aware of how graceful he was, how long his legs were and the uses for those slender fingers of his were endless. All her blood seemed to pound in her ears, her breath caught in her throat and a spell of light-headedness passed over her. What was this? She ran a hand through her thick curls and pushed them out of her face. She was no silly school girl! There was no way she could ever harbour any desire for the man leaning at her side, could she? He had a massive nose, his mouth far too cynical and inclined to scowling and the hair… She shot a sideways glance at him, well, maybe if he washed it once in a while.

Bell slid over the wall until her shoulder grazed against his arm. He didn't pull away or flee so she left it where she was. The contact wasn't altogether unpleasant and it did send shots of electricity through her. Rather deliciously when she thought about it. He glanced down at her and she smirked right back at him. Maybe it was time to take a chance, at least then she wouldn't be so bored. Bell placed her hand on Severus' shoulder, tiptoed up and breathed out a sentence in his ear. She saw his eyes widen.

She turned and walked away after that, not daring to look back for any further reactions. She made her way directly to her guest allocated room, sat down on one of the luxurious chairs and waited. She must be mad. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and her heart thudded in her chest. Had she really suggested those things? She glanced around. Still she waited.

The door handle turned and Bell's breath came in shallow gasps, she'd been right! Severus walked in and closed the door behind him. The metal bolt ground across before he turned to face her. She shot him her best smile as he walked over. He stopped a pace or so away from her. Now that he was here, staring into her, she was unable to look away. Colour rose to her cheeks, she had whispered her desire to him after all. His dark eyes glittered in the torchlight, most of his face was in the shadow yet she couldn't look away.

"Did you mean it?" he said. His voice was cracked and husky.

Bell's voice failed her. She opened her mouth to speak but the words refused to surface, only a croak escaped. He leaned forward, thrust a hand through her curls, pulled her hair at the nape of her neck and forced her head up to look directly into his sharp angular face. Her mind cleared at the contact and her mouth twitched into a smile.

"Did. You. Mean. It?" he asked again, more forceful this time. Good. She nodded her head. "Say it." He demanded. Merlin he was hot. How had she never noticed before? Her pulse dropped between her legs and she whimpered.

"I meant it, every word," she replied. Her knees shook as she spoke, if he released his grip, she would fall. He let go of her hair and ran a slender finger down to the nape of her neck, across her collar bone, up her jaw and finally bringing it to rest on her bottom lip. She sucked it into her mouth and ran her tongue over the tip, all the time not taking her eyes away from his. His pupils dilated, his nostrils flared. She pushed his finger out her mouth with her tongue and lowered her eyes to his thin lips. She licked her own, finding them suddenly dry.

He grabbed hold of her shoulders and yanked her forward sharply. His mouth enveloped hers; he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, catching it into a bite. She gasped and his tongue forced its way into her mouth. She battled him, lashing at his invasion with her own tongue. Her hands pushed into his greasy hair, resting on the back of his head, pushing him further against her. He tasted sweeter than she thought he could and by Merlin she wanted more.

Strong arms snaked around her slender waist and he forced her back towards the wall. She grasped behind her with her hands but soon returned them to his waist when she was pushed off balance. He was slender yet strong, delicious! Her arse bumped against the cold stone yet still he pressed forward, increasing the contact of their bodies on each other. As she moaned into his mouth, he drove his tongue further into her, assaulting her lips with his forceful kiss. Clawing his hands into her hair once more, he yanked her head back, breaking the kiss. His desire for her was plastered over his face, the glittering eyes, the blood-flushed lips, the nudging at her thigh. He pressed his thumbs into her cheeks, his palms flat against the sides of her face.

He placed a lingering kiss on her lips before stepping away, "Bell, I won't deny the passion I feel for you," Severus whispered, "But if you think I will be seduced merely because you are bored, then you need to think again." She cocked her head to the side with a frown. What? With that, he turned on his heel and strode out the room. The door slammed shut behind him, leaving her standing against the wall, looking completely dishevelled. What was that? She sank into one of the chairs, unable to take her eyes from the door. She let her pounding heart regain a normal pace. Is that how he wanted to play it? Pff, she closed her eyes and licked her bruised lips she could still taste him on them. Could still smell him on her for that matter, she'd never met such fierce passion before! Fine. If that's how it was going to be, so be it. She'd sure show him. This was far from over…


End file.
